Katrina-oh
by GoldenKarnia
Summary: Join the gang on the same journey of the american version of Yu-gi-oh starting at duelist kingdom but with a twist. It may seem boring at first but it will lead up to something great.A new friend has arrived with a connection to Egypt,the Mellinium items ,and Yugi. Could it lie in her and Yugi's past. Hope you like, pease review. :)
1. Pilot

Long ago when the pyramids where still young Egyptians rulers played a game of great and terrible power,

but these shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until and brave and powerful pharaoh and queen locked the magic away.

Imprisoning within the mystical 7 mellinium items

,but a secret 8th mellinium item was created as well but it became lost in the deserts of Egypt.

Now 5,000 years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Mellinium Puzzle.

As well as a girl named Katrina has found the 8th Mellinium item.

They are infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen them to defend the world from the return of the shadow games,

just as the brave pharaoh and queen did 5,000 years ago.


	2. Journey to duelist kingdom

Today was finally the day. I was finally heading to duelist kingdom. I don't know how Pegasus heard of me or give me a personal invitation to the greatest duel monsters tournament in the world. I had been playing duel monsters since a young age., and know I get to duel on the creator of duel monsters island ,I wasn't going to lose.

As I stepped on the boat ,I had that feeling once again but stronger a feeling I have had since getting a family heirloom, my real family . When I felt this way I knew something bad was going to happen here. I also knew that they would be great things here to. It felt like light and darkness was all going to be here.

I went to the rail to get a good look at the rest of the duelist trying to get on board. A big line stretched across the I heard security guards screaming at someone. I turned towards the sound. I saw a blond ,tall boy with two security guards on him. The boy must of tried to sneak on the boat.

I saw someone run the the security guards and the blonde boy. All I could tell in the dim light of the moon it was a small boy. I couldn't see what was going on ,but I could tell they were talking. After a short while I saw one of the security guards point to the long line of duelist trying to get onto the boat. Both of the boys rane line, waiting to get on.

After everyone was on and the ship took of, I went back to the rail with my thoughts. I had spent awhile looking at all the duelist here. There was about 125 duelist here. I looked into the water then at my hand., on my arm for a black ribbon wrapped around me and an item that has, is and will change my life forever, that I know. Then I looked and the glove on my hand. Around it two star chips gleamed in the light of the moon.

I heared something to my right it was the the blonde boy, the young, boy and a girl with curly hair arguing. The blonde headed girl looked like one of those popular girls at school who ruled the school. She finally left and the two boys started talking again. I knew if I wanted friends but I had to introduce myself, but I was always was shy. Suddenly I felt a surge of confidence in me, something I never really had. I took a deep breath and walked up behind them and said, "Hi."

"Now what do you want… oh sorry", said the blond headed guy,"I thought you were Mia."

"Who is Mai?"

"She is a girl we just met", he replied a bit harsh.

"Now Joey", said the small boy,"Don't judge Mia, she probably hasn't had any friends."

"I wasn't Yugi, I promise."

Yugi just gave Joey a smile. Then something came to me.

"Aren't you Yugi Mutto the only duelist to defeat Seto Kiba," I asked. I just remembered reading an article about that a few days ago.

"Yea that is me." replied Yugi.

"Hey Yugi",interupted Joey,"It's freezing can we get inside ,please"

"Sure", replied Yugi."You can come with us too….. uh I don't think I caught your name."

"My name is Kitana Starr", I replied.

"Well Kitana", I think we will become good friends", he said. I agreed with him ,but I don't think we would become friends, but something more.

* * *

The place we were staying in was place was small, cramped with people and no such thing as privacy here.

I found out quickly Joey would speak anything on his mind even if it was insulting ,get him in trouble or both. He walked up to the closest security guard and said "This is a top of a line cruise and we have to sleep in this dump!"

The security guard said angrily," We let you on now you are causing more problems."

"Hey aren't you that Yugi kid,"broke a voice.

I looked at the person with the was small, but taller that Yugi. He had glasses and green hair. Right beside him was a boy with brown hair,a red cap and green jacket.

"Yea,and aren't you Wevel Underwood," said Yugi.

"And Rex Raptor, the dino duelist,"interrupted Joey

"The private rooms only go the champs of the last dueling tournament," smirked Rex

"Congratulations Wevel," said Yugi

Rex said "I went easy on him that time."

Joey interrupted saying"Well this time , Me and Yugi are going to take the championship and maybe Kitana here will too, right guys."

Unfortunately, we weren't able to answer that question,because Wevel said," To tell you the truth, winning that last tournament didn't feel much like an achievement.I can't really call myself the champion until I beat the duelist that beat Seto Kiba, but I'm sure I will duel you in the big tournament Yugi, frankly I look forward to it."

"Well I look forward to it to Wevel,"replied Yugi.

How could Yugi not get creeps from this guy, because I was.

"Hey Yugi let me pick out a spot for us to sleep tonight while you guys talk," I asked

"Sure", said Yugi.

I looked for a spot for us to sleep tonight. I found a spot in the corner that was enough for Yugi, Joey ,and me.I looked at the boys talking . I couldn't hear what was going on , but had a felling what. I minute later I saw Rex walk and the next minute Joey went around asking random people something.I looked away for a second to set up my sleeping bag, when I looked back Yugi, Joey and Wevel were gone.I decided to go outside and see if they where there.

I went outside to find Joey and Yugi outside by a table. Joey seemed to be happy about something, the Yugi pulled a card out of what seemed to be a golden box. He pulled a card out and handed it to Joey, Joey smiled.

"Hey guys," I said," I have been looking for you."

"Sorry if we scared you",said Joey.

I just gave Joey a smile.

"Hey Yugi", I said.

"What is it Kitina."

"I was.."

 _"Why is it so hard to ask him."_

" I was wondering if I could see the five cards of Exodia."

"Sure", Yugi said with a smile and handed me five cards.

I took the cards and I saw the five cards of the forbidden one. I could feel the power and rage of the cards in my hand. I handed the cards back to Yugi , even though I wanted to hold Exodia for longer.

"So, we meet again", said a nasty voice.

I turned around to see a familiar face.

"Oh, hello Wevel",said Yugi

"Its a fine evening",said Wevel,"So Yugi, have you traded any cards."

"Nope I'm staying with the deck I brought."

"That is what I thought",replied Wevel,"Also I heard you beat Seto Kiba with Exodia, some very powerful cards.

"Yep and rare too",said Yugi.

"I was wondering if I could see Exodia",asked Wevel.

"Sure,I don't see while not", said Yugi, As he handed Wevel the cards.

I had a felling that Yugi shouldn't trust him.

"I have always wanted to find a way to bet Exodia, but never found out how, until now."

Wevel walked to the edge of the boat and threw the cards into the ocean.

"No, my cards!"cried Yugi, running fast to the rail.

Wevel walked away laughing as the cards floated down to the ocean.

That is when Joey jumped into the water and surprisingly I jumped right behind him. When I hit the water it was freezing. I hit the surface of the water and saw Joey grabbed a card. I swam next to him and an other card, then I saw a big wave heading towards us,but Joey didn't care. He was able to grab a third card when the wave can on top of us.

I broke the surface once again, barely conscious. I look around for Joey and found him unconscious in the water. I swam to him trying not to pass out. I looked around and started to swim towards the ship,but my energy was draining I was about to give up hope I felt some weight off of Joey. I looked on the other side of my friend's limp body to see Yugi.I could see the ship closer to us now but how were we going to get back on.

Then I heard a girl shout,"Yugi! Joey!"

"Tea!Tristan!",shouted Yugi.

I looked up on the boat a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a boy with brown and black later a ladder fell from the boat and me climbed back on board the ship.

Once on board, I collapsed. I was wet ,freezing ,and angry at Wevel. Soon later Joey sat up.

"Man, Joey are you alright," said the brown headed boy.

"I'm fine Tristan", said Joey

A silence came to be on the friends until Joey final broke the silence.

"Yugi I'm sorry",said Joey," I was only to get two of the Exodia cards.

"Three counting mine",I interrupted.

"It's fine Joey",said Yugi calmly.

"No it isn't",exclaimed Joey,"I can't help you and I can't help my sister.

Tea, I think said,"Joey you have a sister?"

"Serenity", said Joey,"We were separated when we where has had horrible eyesight since she was young and now she is going doctors say there is a special operation they can do before it is to late,but it is no way I can pay for the operation, unless I win the prize money from duelist kingdom, the only way to save my sister."

"Well Joey we are both here for something",said Yugi,"You for your sister and me for Grandpa."

"Right Yugi",said Joey,"And with the heart of the cards we can't lose.

"Right", said Yugi smiling ear to ear.

I didn't know half of what they were talking about ,but I knew it was important.

Suddenly I saw a ghost of some sort standing over Yugi ,but that wasn't the craziest thing ,the ghost looked just like Yugi ,but as he appeared, he disappeared.

I looked at the sun rising in the distance and saw something over the horizon.

"Hey guys we're here." I said.

We all went to the said and saw duelist kingdom for the first time.


	3. Into the Hornet's Nest

Note:I am just adding my twist to of the credit belongs to the creators of the American version of Yu-gi-oh. sorry it has taken forever to post a new chapter. This story is based of the the show it will lead up to something ,you just got to read. I will be adding my own episodes and holiday episodes as well.

 _This is when Kitina is thinking._

* * *

Yugi ,Joey ,Tristan ,Tea and I stood watching the sun come over the horizon and duelist kingdom come closer.

"Duelist, come to the deck to receive instructions for your time here at duelist kingdom," came over the ship's intercom.

"Well I guess we have to get our bags and get back up here,"I said.

"Hey Tea what if the guards find we are stowaways,"Tristan asked.

"You just have to act cool Tristan and we will be fine,"said Tea.

She and Tristan whispered for a second so I couldn't here what they were talking about.

"Why?,"I asked,"Aren't you dueling.

"No,we sneaked on board to see Yugi and somehow Joey duel in the tournament,"said Tristan after that little talk with Tea.

"You didn't know Joey was in duelist kingdom,"I asked.

It seemed I didn't know half of what was going on here.

"No,"said Joey,"Yugi gave me one of his star chips so I could get on board a duel."

"Oh, so you only have one star chip them each,"I replied.

"Yep,"said Yugi,"Now let us get our stuff."

* * *

 **(Back on the deck)**

Soon later Yugi, Joey,me and the rest of the duelist were waiting on the deck. Minutes later a man in a black suit came in front of the crowd.

"Duelist, please step off the boat in a orderly fashion."

My friends and I got in the line.

I heard Tristan keep whispering,"Stay cool, stay cool."

I looked over at joints where locked and sweat was poring over his face.

Soon after we got off a guard stop us. Now my heart was beating.

"Don't be nervous,you are our guest here," he said to Tristan.

"Right your guest," he replied and ran over towards us.

We gathered in a group on the dock.

"Man, I nearly had a heart attack,"said Tristan.

"Way to go wasn't suspicious at all," sarcastically said Tea.

Joey interrupted saying,"All right! We all made it off safe and ACHOO!

Tea was abel to jump at the way before Joey sneezed on her.

"You would never had caught that cold if it hadn't been for Wevel," said Yugi, "I am surprised you didn't get it Katina."

Oh he had to say it, but they got the idea when I groaned. Before I sneezed I was able to pull out a tissue out of my to-go tissue pack in my pocket.

"Man,I hate getting sick,"I said after blowing my nose.

"Well at least you have manners unlike,Joey or Wevel,"said Tea.

"Speaking of our wormy friend, looks like he slithered his way of the boat and is already looking to start trouble.," said slime ball I would love to wipe that smirk of his face.

A few seconds later the same man on the boat said,"Welcome all duelist,please follow the stairs to meet your host." I looked up and saw a lot of stairs going to a big, old-looking castle.

Yugi said,"That castle has to belong to Pegasus.

Joey started walking in front of us and said,"Then what are we waiting for.

I looked at the long line of at least I was an athlete.

* * *

 **( On top of the castle)**

Once everyone was there we waited for Pegasus to show up.

I kept on hearing whispers from the other competitors ," all the pros are here.",There is Wevel ,Rex and third place Mako Tsunami. "

Also I heard about stuff about how Yugi beat Seto Kiba.

The guy in the suit interrupted my thoughts saying," Duelist gather around your host would like to meet you."

I heard Joey said,"Man, I would love to get five minutes with that guy."

Why I had no idea like why they stopped on the stairs earlier talking about someone named Bakura or why Yugi needs to save his grandpa here.

A man in a red suit and his sliver hair over his left eye come up on the balcony of the castle.

Pegasus said,"Greeting duelist.I am Maximillion Pegasus. It is my great and pleasure and honor to welcome you to duelist stand before me the world's greatest duelist,but come tournament end ,only one shall be crowned king or queen of games. I implore you to assemble your decks with care, and creativity. This competition will test your skills like never before. To track your progress you each have been giving two star chips and a dueling glove. You will duel and wager these star you win you receive yours and your opponents waged star chips .To advance to the final round you must receive ten star chips for a chance at the 3 million dollar prize. Ten star chips will admit you into my castle were you will face me in one finally tournament will be like no other of the art like an of the art duel stadiums cover this island and new dueling rules will be in effect.I could tell you but what fun would that be, but there is one you need to rest, you have to prepare for to happen or you won't last very only I will tell you is that you have been split into tag teams. I will not tell you how you will find each other but I hope you all are bright enough to figure it out. You will not be able to switch partners. Remember play boldly, think strategically and duel mercilessly . You have one full hour to prepare both your cards and the sky is lit up with fire works the duels will begin."

* * *

 **(In a meadow)**

My friends and I were were just waiting for the fireworks to Joey said something.

"Yugi, I don't know if I could do this. Maybe it would be the best to take back your star chip back."

"Nah,you keep it,"replied Yugi,"Your little sister needs you to win that 3 million dollars for here."

Tea showed some support and saying," You can do it Joey. You just got to stay clear of the more advanced duelist at first."

"Yea Joey,"said Tristan,"It is the matter of working your way up."

Joey smiled," Thanks guys. Well Yugi between my sister and your grandpa we don't have any room for mistakes."

"Right,"replied Yugi.

Suddenly and explosion hit the sky. We watched as colorful explosions rocked the sky.

"The fireworks! It is starting,"said Tea.

"Lets do it," shouted Yugi.

 _"Yugi, I wish I had more confidence like you,_ I thought to myself.

 _"But you do have confidence Katrina,"_ said a voice.

I looked around and say no one.

"Is something wrong Kitana,"said Yugi.

"Na,it is nothing,"I replied.

* * *

We started walking, looking for someone to duel.

"So what is your plan Yugi," said Joey.

"Well I might as stick with Wevel,"replied Yugi, after all we have a score to settle."

Joey gave that troublesome smile,"I was hoping you would say that."

"Ah,isn't that him,"said Tea.

I looked beyond the path and saw a familiar of those faces I was angry about.

"Wevel, I challenge you to a duel!"

Wevel smiled and turned and ran into the near by woods.

"Hey wait,"said Tristan.

"I can't believe it,"said Joey,"He is running away."

It only took Yugi seconds to run after Wevel. I was the first to run after Yugi.

"Hey wait up!" screamed Joey, as they started running after Yugi and me.

We only ran a for a minute before something happened. Hundreds of moths came flying out of the tree

"Where did all this moths came from?asked Joey.

"Ugh,there disgusting,"said Tea.

"He is fast for a small guy,"said Tristan.

It took me a second to realize he was talking about Wevel.

"Maybe your slow for a big guy,"replied Tea.

"Well never catch him as long a the island is is going to run all day," exclaimed Joey.

"What did Wevel say on the boat,"asked Yugi.

I had no idea why he was asking this right now.

Minutes later Wevel finally stopped.

"There he is,"said Joey.

"Welcome,"said Wevel,"Like a spider to a fly ,you flew right into my trap,AGAIN.

"Wevel,it is time you answer for what you did on the boat,"shouted Yugi.

Suddenly a golden light surrounded Yugi. A familiar light and feeling. In a blink of a eye ,Yugi looked like the ghost , I had saw last night.

"Let's see if you duel as well as you run away,"said Yugi in a deeper voice.

"Was I running away or cleverly weaving you into my web," replied Wevel.

"It is time to duel,"said Yugi not even a second later.

Wevel gave his creepy, evil laugh and said,"As you wish!"

The ground shook like an earthquake was happening.

"What have you done,"asked Yugi.

"The ground is transforming,"yelled Tristan.

A big metal platform rose behind Wevel. Metal pieces moved with ease, fitting into places where they fit perfectly.

"It is gigantic," said Tea.

"Man these aren't going to be like the duels like home,"said Joey.

I realized then that is was a giant duel board.

"You just stepped into a hornet's nest,"said Wevel,"and there is no way out."

"What is that,"asked Yugi.

"Those dueling arenas must be set up all over the island,"said Joey.

"I'll just meet you on the field,"said Wevel.

He ran over to a side of the platform and rose up onto the board.

"I don't like this,"said Joey,"Wevel is a little too cocky.

While Joey spoke Yugi had gone on to the other side of the board and rose up onto the board.

"Joey may I ask. How is Yugi like that?"

" The Mellinium puzzle of course,"he replied.

 _"Mellinium, as in a mellinium items,couldn't be. Yugi could be who I was looking for the last couple of months ,but there is still at least six more possible people,but it isn't impossible, still he could he be. I wasn't sure but he Yugi be..."_

I was about to go into a flashback but I stopped myself.

"I notice you just have one star-chip Yugi.I guess that gives me the pleasure from removing you from the you are gone everyone else chips will be easy pickings,"said Wevel.

Yugi said back,"Not if I take yours first."

"What!'said Wevel.

I was confused as Wevel was.

"This will be an all or nothing match for the both of us."

"Ha! Why should I risk both of my star-chips when you only have one."

"Because I have something else I think you want,"said Yugi," My whole duel monsters deck."

"You'll risk your grandpa's deck,"said Wevel,"Fine with me. He he all your card will be an easy way to exterminate you once and for all."

"Exterminate!,"said Tea.

"Swat that little twrup like a misquote,"yelled Joey.

I heard some people come from behind us.

"That is Wevel Underwood ,but who is that other guy," said someone.

"That guy is Yugi Motto,he beat Kiba, and I happen to be his best friend Joey Wheeler and these two are trespassers," pointing at Tea and Tristan.

"I thought I wouldn't be seeing the Wevel- Yugi match up until the finals," said an other kid.

"Wevel in the national champ. No new kid can got a change against him."

"Don't underestimate Yugi. He is a great duelist," I said to the little crowd forming.

"Well Yugi, my adoring public awaits," said Wevel, so we should begin."

"Duel!"they said in union.

I saw the life point counters on the side start at 2000.

Wevel started to duel.

"Lets see how you like my Killer Needle." (ATK 1200:DEF 1000)

As soon as Wevel placed the card down the monster was on the field.

" _Holograms,My specialty."_

You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard first,"said Yugi,"This massive monster matches your monster point to point.(ATK 1200: DEF 800)Attack!"

Wevel let out a huge smile.

"Killer Needle lets show that mammoth your stinger,"screamed Wevel,"Attack!"

Yugi mammoth disappeared in a flash of light.

"No."

"Ha,gone after one sting. He must be allergic."

I could tell Yugi was surprised and confused. I knew I was.

"Have you began yet why I have led you all the way to this forest you just look around. Then you will see this area is an exactly replica of our surrounding environment. One part forest ,one part waste land. And who thrives in the forest?Bugs!The strongest most powerful insects rule the forest, so as long as I play my bugs in the forest area ,I get a field power bonus.I guess you just didn't weren't listening when Pegasus said this tournament would have exiting new surprises in store for if you had been smart enough to steel the tournaments new secret rules like I did you would be getting a field power bonus instead of me."

"He cheated. He led us here because he knew new would get an unfair advantage.," said Joey

"Go ahead call me, a cheater, but you are just angry because you didn't steal the rules yourselves and because you didn't little Yugi is going to get stung," said Wevel.

Suddenly I heard laughter. I looked over and saw Yugi laughing.

"What, how are you laughing?" said Wevel

"Just look at your Killer Needle now,"said Yugi.

"What!"

Suddenly a big flash came of Wevel's bug and exploded into a flash of light.

"Oh-no," shouted Wevel,"My monster!What have you done with my monster?

I realized that that Yugi's life point counter hadn't gone down, but why?

"This doesn't make any sense. My monster was charged with a field power bonus, but according to this Yugi's mammoth became just as powerful,"said Wevel

"Looks like my mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs do from the forest area,"replied Yugi.

Wevel was trying to keep his cool.

"The field point advantage was suppose to be mine and mine alone."

"I kept on wondering about something on the boat ride here. Why were we traveling to a remote island, just to duel ,but as soon as I saw this holographic display it all came together. Every monster as a field that it does best on. Kinda like a home field makes this island so special ,is that it contains every type off field when you delebrity led us to this spot ,you were clearly hoping to gain some sort of field advantage."

" _One point Yugi, zero points Wevel."_

"Nice job ,Yugi,"I shouted

" He he are awfully cleaver to put it that way, Yugi, but figuring out one rule isn't enough. There are surprises under every rock, and I know them all."

"You can beat him ,Yugi," yelled Tea.

"Don't let that flee scare you ,Yugi,"said Joey."He's bluffing.

The duel continued. They both drew a card.

"Really. Then lets see how you do with this bluff."

An other blinding white glow come from Wevel's side of the field. A purple like beetle creature came into my view.

"My Hercules beetle will find a way to craw under your skin."(ATK:1950 DEF:2600)

I looked over at Yugi. He looked worried ,but he played his cards.

"I play Farrel Emp, and add the magic card Horn of the Unicorn."

A light came from the side of Yugi's field. A green elf like creature came onto the field. It also had a big horn sticking from it's head.(ATK:2000 DEF:1400)

Wevel started laughing.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that. Hercules Beetle attack."

"Farrel Emp , Magic Lightning attack."

The attacks of both monsters was I looked up the Emp was gone.

"Yugi's attack didn't even phase that thing,"said Tea.

"Something's wrong,"shouted Joey.

"What sort of trick is this Wevel," shouted Yugi.

"No Yugi, I just though you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to all magic my monster destroyed your Emp, he also ate some of your life points.

 _One point Yugi, two points,Wevel._

Yugi:1350 Wevel:2000

"Even that four eyed bug will be hard to beat as long as he has that field power bonus," said Joey.

"Well it isn't like he can just turn it off," replied Tristan .

"That Wevel is a jerk,"said Tea.

"Yugi can still beat him,"I said.

 _I didn't know how I knew this,but I did._

"It's your turn, Yugi. Make your move," shouted Wevel.

Yugi laid down a card.

"Defending now are we. Very clever. Since I can't see your monster defense points ,I can't see if my monster can beat it, but not even your strongest monster can stand against my Basic only does he get a field power bonus. It is getting upgraded with my Level 3 Cannon and a Level 2 power boost," said Wevel

A green grasshopper appeared on the field with a cannon on his back.

"Now for all the little bugs you have squashed,"said Wevel.

The grasshopper fired,and Yugi's monster was started laughing

"You'll have to do better than that ,if you want to survive my bug's laser power arsenal."

"Then I lay this card face down,"said Yugi.

"I am going to keep you defending. Attack now and you will instantly activate this trap card,"said Wevel.

"That Wevel has Yugi cornered,"said Tristan.

"He can't even counter attack," said Joey.

"As long as my card is in play, you can't win," shouted Wevel.

 _What are you planning Yugi?_

I saw Yugi play a card face down ,but Wevel didn't seem to notice.

"Face it Yugi,I've got you pined down, and while you are unable to attack, I can attack you any time. Every turn goes by while you cower ,my army of bugs drawing Yugi ,I am going to destroy all your monsters sooner or later.."

Soon enough Wevel's field was full of bugs.

"Just look at so confident up there,"said Tea.

"Yea, it is like when he is dueling. He is an entirely different person,"said Joey.

"Well ,what do you know, I am down to my last monster,and you know what that means. Your about to be exterminated.

"Well see what my cars say."

Yugi pulled his card.

"I defend with the Dark Magician,"said Yugi.

"Fine, I will destroy your very favorite card first. Basic Insect Attack."

Yugi started to laugh.

"What why are you laughing,"said Wevel.

"Your not the only one who can set a trap,"Yugi replied.

"What!"

"You were so busy bragging ,you payed no attention to the cards I put into play."

"But I thought they were all monster cards!"said Wevel with disbelief.

"Not you loaded your field with your bug monsters, I prepared a special power of mirror force!"

"Hold your fire!"

"To late Wevel ,you have already ordered your attack on Dark Magician ,and mirror force will deflect your attack and send it right back at you.

"My life points are devastated."

Yugi:1350 Wevel:555

We all went into cheering.

"He did it," I yelled.

"You are a lair and a cheater Wevel, but it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are decimated and your life points are low and as you said before, you have used up all of your monsters."

Wevel started laughing he stop that laughing?Also couldn't this guy see he was defeated.

"Actually I lied about that too."

 _This guy is getting all my nerves._

"I still have my most powerful creature waiting in my deck and this unconquerable insect will swat you down once and for all."

 _Come on Yugi. You can do this._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Hope you like.I will try to get the next chapter as soon as I can to you guys. Please review and check out my other stories.


End file.
